


I'm Sure

by Bayyvon



Series: Conversation Hearts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Feminization, M/M, Self-Feminization, Teacher-Student Relationship, Willing Feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: Keith sighs, peering up at Mr. Shirogane.





	I'm Sure

Keith sighs, peering up at Mr. Shirogane as he lectures the class on the importance of finishing their papers now vs the night before they were due. It was a spiel Keith had heard before, a hundred times over. He was significantly more focused on the lingering feeling of hands on his skin.

 

_The rain is pitter-pattering around him- soaked to the bone all see through white shirt and black lace bralette and softly checkered skirt he had borrowed from a friend and_ fuck  _it was cold._

_**"Keith, if you ever wanna talk, we can arrange that."** _

__

_His English teacher's words had bounced around in his head relentlessly- until today._

_Sunday,_

_when he had decided to take a walk and clear his head after all his digging. It wasn't hard to find Mr. S's first name, it was listed on the school's faculty web page, but. His address had been pure accident. A quick punch into Google and Keith now knew where to find Mr. Shirogane outside of class if he ever needed to._

_And boy did he._

_He'd done nothing for days but press his face into the pillow--between crying and masturbating he wasn't sure what had worn him out the most._

_For days--weeks? He wasn't sure, time had become strange and foreign to him-- he had been arguing with himself-- and briefly with Pidge-- about whether or not it was just girls who had crushes on their teachers._

_Pidge had said no, because " **I mean hello, Keith, gay people exist."**_

__

_But the boy had insisted that yes, it only happened to girls. Mostly because he didn't want to accept that it was happening to him. Or the lingering whisper of his distaste for masculinity._

_Which is exactly what Mr. Shirogane embodied, which, is maybe why Keith couldn't stop staring, couldn't stop putting pen to paper to scrawl in handwriting he didn't recognize to be his own, turning the looping letters into words, testing them in his mouth until they no longer held coherency. Maybe why Keith had developed this... interest- - not a crush, never a crush,_ boys  _don't get crushes on their cute English teachers, never._

_He wasn't sure this was a good idea._

_But here he was, standing outside the house of Takashi Shirogane, hand curled, poised to knock-- but he doesn't have to. The door swings open and Keith feels his whole body freeze, heart leaping into his throat when the man peers at him through a thin layer of glass._

_"Keith?"_

"Keith." Takashi is looking at him sternly, and he suddenly loses his hundred yard stare to come back to the present.

 

"Hm?" Keith feels himself growing warm beneath the sudden attention. Can feel everyone staring at him, boring holes in his head with their eyes.

 

"Your topic and thesis." Takashi raises his brows and blinks, knows he's in command and Keith could have sworn he saw the hint of a smirk.

 

"My.. my topic? Uh, fem...feminism. "

 

"....and your thesis?"

 

"I don't... I dont have one. Yet."

 

"And this is exactly what I'm talking about guys....." Shiro heads on another tangent and Keith feels himself developing a full body blush.

 

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_

_"I w-wanna t-t-talk." Keith suddenly feels panicky. He can't seem to stop shaking and he hopes that Takashi thinks it's from the rain, and_ not  _because he's so nervous he wants to bolt and pretend this never ever happened. But he's already started so why not just stick it out. But... if he's wrong then he may just double over and vomit in Takashi's bushes. Takashi is looking at him expectantly, and Keith starts to back pedal even though everything inside him is screaming at him not to. "N-nevermind, I.. this was a bad idea--" he starts to walk away when Mr. Shirogane grabs him by the shirt collar and steers him inside._

_Inside, where it smelled like spices and sandalwood, and wrapped Keith in a full body warmth he never wanted to let go of. He notes that the door that faces 3rd street leads directly into the kitchen from the concrete patio._

_"Clearly you have something to say or you wouldn't have come."_

_"I. Uh. I wanna... I wanna talk."_

_"So you've said." Takashi leans casually against a cabinet, as if Keith isn't about to explode into little fragments in front of him._

_"You're? Not mad?" The teen plays with the soaked hem of his shirt._

_"I did say we could arrange a talk. I didn't mean this, of course, but. If you're comfortable then that's what matters."_

_Dripping beads of water from his hair begin to chill Keith's weather worn skin, and he starts to shudder. Takashi instructs him to sit in a floral patterned kitchen chair, and disappears around a corner. The sound of a door clicking open and then shut again can be heard and suddenly Keith is being gingerly wrapped in towels._

_"Better?"_

_Keith nods. "Thank you, Mr. Shirogane."_

_"You can call me Shiro, y'know."_

Pidge snickers at Keith as he exits the classroom.

 

"What?" He snaps.

 

"That's what all this is about?" The little chestnut haired girl raises her brows, and they disappear beneath her bangs.

 

"I dont know what you're talking about." Keith mutters.

 

"Oh, c'mon," She presses close to Keith as they navigate the crowded halls. "You were making moony eyes and drooling all class."

 

"I was not!"

 

"Whatever you say..." Pidge is.. cute. She has the kind of androgyny she doesn't have to try hard for- unlike Keith who will forever be squared off on every account, she is soft and smooth and sometimes he's a little jealous. "You still wanna raid my closet after practice?"

 

_Keith opens his mouth to speak to get it out to tell someone anyone but the words force themselves to manifest as tears and he has never been this embarassed before. He meet Shiro's eyes, and is surprised to find that the dark brown irises are not full of pity, but rather a reserved fondness. Mr. S crouches in front of Keith, and when he smiles that soft smile that Keith had drempt of time and time again, he just... couldn't stand it anymore._

Pidge shoves his hands full of feminine garments of various fabrics and sizes and.... uses, and waves him off to the bathroom. He stares at them, noting that they look much too small to fit Pidge, let alone himself, but...

 

If he just----

 

Wiggle here,

 

Tug there-----

 

_When he finally presses his lips to Takashi's, it's something like a dream come true. But it's over before it even really begins and Keith corrects himself. **Now** he has never been more embarassed. His eyes prick with tears again, and he back pedals once more, face burning. "I'm-- Im sorry, Shiro- Mr. S-Takashi-  **fuck!"** Dark eyes watch him in quiet thought as he fumbles his way towards the door. He's finally broken eye contact and turns to push open the door and forget this ever happened, maybe pretend it was a dream---_

_"Keith." The gruffness of his voice makes a skitter run down Keith's spine, but he tries to blame the fact that he's still cold and damp. "Please," The clipped restraint in his tone makes Keith wonder what it is that's running through Shiro's mind, but he tries not to linger on it for too long, seeing as it only made the dull ache in his chest amplify._

Pidge sits cross-legged on her bed, and is typing away when the bathroom door swings open. She glances up  to where her friend stands between the threshold where bedroom meets bath, and her eyes widen. Keith is hiding in his hair, blush creeping from the apples of his cheeks to his neck. A pair of highwaisted denim cutoffs cling to Keith's hips, like he's the only water for miles and there's been drought for days. Soft black and pink socks peak just above his knobby knees, and Pidge reminds herself to scrounge around for more of those. A cotton pink shirt inscribed with "ANGEL" just barely reaches his last rib, and she smiles at him.

 

"Keith!"

 

_"Keith, please. D-" a hard breath, "Don't go."_

_Keith feels his whole body light up and he wonders briefly if this is the point in the film of his life where he's beaten for kissing the wrong man at the wrong time. But instead, Takashi instructs him to sit down once more and disappears into another room. When he comes back, he's got a pack of cigarettes in hand, and is pushing his glasses up his nose. He lights one, and raises a brow as he leans back against the counter. "Do you like men, Keith?"_

_"I-I..."_

_"That's okay, y'know." Takashi says around a drag and a small smoke cloud that Keith observes trickle from between thin lips, to curl and twist aimlessly until it hits the ceiling and disappears and somehow he seems to sympathize with it._

_He didn't really_ know  _anything, just that he hadn't stopped thinking of Shiro since they day he strolled through the doors of Garrison._

_"I w-...wanna be your..."_

Keith stares at himself in the full length mirror. He twists and contorts this way and that, trying to see if, maybe, he turns the right way, he could be what Mr. Shirogane was looking for. He snaps a picture, and hits send to a contact saved as "Daddy."

 

_"My what?" Shiro takes a long drag, waiting on Keith, always so damn patient._

_The words seem to suddenly spill in a frenzy that Keith cant seem to control, and isn't sure if he wants to. "Your..ah. Your girl. Since I can't be your boy, never your_ boy  _because boys don't get crushes on their cute English teachers, they just don't! So I. Wanna be your girl, Takashi."_

He hasn't gotten a response. Two hours had passed since his photo had been opened by Shiro.

 

His heart begins to sink rapidly. Maybe he was changing his mind, maybe, he didn't want Keith anymore, maybe he had come to his senses and realized that this was all a mistake, just a big misunderstanding.

 

Until he nearly leaps from his skin when his phone pings beside him.

 

**> Goddamn, sweetheart.**

_"Keith," Takashi tries to reason, more with himself than with Keith, that while in theory the exchange sounded fucking **magnificent,** there was much more at risk to be lost than gained. But here Keith Kogane stood, soaked to the bone in his kitchen, all bitten lower lip and deep pink blush, in a goddamn bralette-skirt ensemble, for fucks sake! But in the end all that comes out is "Are you sure about this?"_

_"I'm sure."_

 


End file.
